The present invention relates to a rotor for a driving device that can generate a large output with a small input.
When a large inertial force is required for a turbine and generator known in the prior art, a large diameter flywheel is used or the revolution frequency is increased.
However, increasing the flywheel diameter results in larger scale equipment resulting in higher manufacturing costs. The increase of revolution frequency consumes more energy and is not preferable in view of safety.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a rotor for a driving device that can conserve energy with a large output generated with a small input, in a safe and low-cost manner.